Hook's Revenge
by LostGirlJess
Summary: will Jake survive Hook, and will Peter be able to help him
1. Chapter 1, Jake's Troubles

"Come back here Brats" shouted Hook "no way, Hook, not today" shouted Jake, as Jake and his friends ran through Never Land with Captain Hook and his crew were right on their heels "we need to get out of here, Jake" said Izzy "I know but Hook's too close" said Jake "we need Peter's help?" cried Cubby "Peter, "help us, please" called Jake, Peter was at Mermaid Lagoon when he heard a voice calling for help "help us, please" Peter listened carefully to find out who it was "please, Peter, we really need your help" it said the second time, Peter knew the voice it was Jake's and raced to the call

Jake and his crew ran into a dead end as Captain Hook was closing in, they were in a cave on Never Peak Mountain "were trapped" cried Cubby as they saw Captain Hook at the entry of the cave then his crew turned up behind him "don't worry Cubby" said Izzy "I know Peter's on the way" said Jake looking to see if Peter got his call, Captain Hook looked at Jake with a smirk when he heard Pan's name said "I had enough of you boy, always getting in my way and your mates too" said Hook as he walked up to Jake, Jake saw a hole in the roof and at Izzy, "you can get out of the roof through that hole" cried Jake keeping Hook away from the others as Izzy used her pixie dust on Cubby and herself, as they floated up Iz called to Jake "what about you?" " don't worry about me, just go, find Peter" shouted Jake as Hook grabbed him, before Izzy could get to him,Peter was closing in on their trail "I hope they are ok" said Peter as he was getting concerned about them, Captain Hook had Jake by the scruff of his shirt as his hook cut into Jake, as he was trying to get free from Hook, Izzy and Cubby heard Jake cry out in pain "No! Peter help me, PETER HELP ME PLEASE!"

as they reached the forest out of breath and set down for a rest "we need to find Peter, we can't stop for long" said Izzy to Cubby, as they were panting "yes I know we need Peter" said Cubby, just then they heard a voice behind them "Iz, Cubby" they jumped in fright, yes they saw, was it, yes it was, Peter who was behind them as they turned around "sorry crew, didn't mean to scare you" said Peter as he saw Izzy and Cubby scared and still Panting "it's ok, Peter" said Izzy, Just then she remembered Jake as she and Cubby looked down in worry so Peter didn't see, but he did "Iz, were's Jake?" said Peter in a worried tone,"oh Peter, it's Hook he's got Jake" said Izzy in a scare tone Peter looked shocked "what! where?" said Peter in anger "back there at Never Peak" said Cubby as they started to cry " he made sure we could get away from Hook" said Izzy, as both of them were still catching their breath, "it's ok, crew, I'll get him home" said Peter before turning to head to Never Peak

Jake was cringing in pain as Hook removed his hook from his chest "oh!" cry Jake as blood covered his white shirt as a tier fell down his face, as he heard Captain Hook speak up "remember this boy, I'm the number one pirate in Never Land here,remember it ok, and stay out of my way when I'm getting treasure, or I have to finish you ok" said Hook "oh! oh!, ok!" Jake whimpered as Hook left Jake cringing in fear, and Jake tried to forget what just happened to him and Hook, a few minutes later Peter had got to Never Peak after Hook left Jake, "Jake are you in there?" said Peter he could hear a whimper from Jake coming from inside "yes PPPeter help me" as Peter walked inside to see Jake crying and holding his chest "what's the matter Jake? how come your holding your chest" asked Peter, Jake looked at Peter with a sad face, before moving his hands to show his chest, as he did the blood started to show on his shirt "who did this? was it the Codfish" said Peter Jake hid it, as Izzy and Cubby turned up "I,I can't, I just can't say it now" said Jake looking at his crew, Peter knew it wasn't time as he picked up Jake who was cringing from the pain from his chest and Jake forgot most of it from the pain

later at Pirate Island, Peter took Jake to his room, "I want you too to stay here for now" said Peter to Izzy and Cubby, "right, call if you need us Peter" said Izzy, once Jake was sitting down on his bed Peter turned to Jake "I need to see your chest" "oh! ok Peter" whimpered Jake, as his shirt hurt taking it off "oh!" cried Jake, as he took his shirt off with Peter's help, Peter saw a large cut over Jake's chest as Jake started to cry, "shh! shh! Jake, it's ok now" said Peter as he wrapped Jake's chest with the gauze out of the first aid kit after stitching Jake up, "but who did this, was it the Codfish" Peter asked again Jake just looked at Peter "I,I just remember only this that he'll finish me if I get in his way" Jake cried more "It's ok now, I'm here, no-ones going to hurt you" said Peter softly as Jake fell asleep on his bed

later Jake was in his bed and turning in his sleep and dreaming of what happened to him, "were am I? were am I? said Jake "I hope you didn't tell anyone what I said" said the voice, before Jake woke up in a fright, and saw Peter at the end of his bed "Jake you were dreaming are you ok" said Peter "I'm not shore, it was a real frightening dream Peter" said Jake shaking as Peter tried talking to him "Jake tell me, it may make sense" "I heard a voice over and over in my head, it said I hope you didn't tell anyone what I said" Jake said to Peter Peter thought it was strange Jake had a dream like that, Jake continue to say "and I didn't know were I was too"

a day past as Jake stayed in bed trying to heal, while Peter looked after the others, Izzy came to Jake with fresh fruit as Jake was resting in his bed and started to dream "No"cried Jake as Izzy called Peter "Peter it's Jake" cried Izzy as Peter raced to them, Peter knew Jake was trying to remember stuff, but it was coming back in his sleep, "Izzy can you go get some water" said Peter "right Peter" said Izzy as Izzy was out of the room, Jake started to dream again "no! stay away" cried Jake, Peter knew Jake was remembering now, but Jake woke up in a fright, "where, where am I?" Jake said, "your in bed Jake you were dreaming "do you remember anything now?" said Peter Jake shrugged his shoulders and looked down "no Peter" said Jake softly as Izzy walked in with the glass of Water and passed it to Peter, Peter helped Jake up as he gave Jake the water

the day went by, and Jake was back a sleep, but kept dreaming of what happened, Izzy, Cubby and Skully stay beside Jake all that night till morning, that morning Peter set the rest out for some fun, "I'll stay here to look after Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully go have some fun" said Peter as they stayed with Jake all night, "ok Peter, just call if you need us" said Izzy, once they had left Jake started to dream and this time he remembered everything that happened, Jake woke up in a fright as Peter saw Jake "oh!" cried Jake as Peter looked back at Jake "what's the matter, Jake" said Peter Jake just looked down and spoke softly "I,I,I remember" Peter looked at Jake "remember what?" said Peter "what happened to me at Never Peak" Jake continued to talk "I remember saving my friends" "what about the cut, who did that?" asked Peter Jake looked down "oh! Peter, It,It was Hook Captain Hook and it was his hook" as Jake started to say "he said, remember boy I'm the number one here,remember it ok, or he would have to finish me off, Peter" said Jake starting to cry, Peter got mad when he heard the codfishes name, but then he saw Jake crying and put him on his lap carefully "it's ok Jake, I'm here, he won't hurt you now, I won't let him hurt you now" said Peter, as Peter starting to hum a tune as Jake started to felt better as he fell asleep, Jake slept through the rest of the day and into the night,

that night, Peter watched the crew while they slept, and mostly for Jake's sake he stayed close to him, now he knew what happened to Jake, "I'll have to pay that codfish a visit" Peter thought to himself as he walked over and checked on Jake as he sat on a chair next to Jake, Jake started to dream one more time "I hope you didn't tell anyone what I said or I'll be back to finish you ok, No! Hook stay away" as Jake still was scared "No!" cried Jake softly not to wake the others as he woke to see Peter next to him, "Jake its ok, I'm here" said Peter softly to Jake "uh, Peter I just want to forget what happened, I can't sleep" sobbed Jake as Peter try to carm Jake down "It's ok Jake, I'll make shore that codfish stays away" said Peter "thanks" sob Jake as he cried in Peter's arms and snuggled up on Peter who stroked Jake's hair softly, Peter started humming to get Jake to sleep, once Jake was almost asleep, "I have to do something Jake but I'll be back, don't worry every things going to be fine" whispered Peter to Jake who shut his eyes as Peter sang a song before leaving

Your Brave and Strong Jake

You all ways look after others and your self

your team think your the best Pirate leader

and your always on the ball helping those in need

Your Brave and Strong Jake

You all ways look after others and your self

your team think your the best Pirate leader

and your always on the ball helping those in need

your always thinking of others then yourself

your a true friend to me and Never Land

so sleep in peace tonight

I'm looking after you tonight

so sleep in peace tonight

I'm looking after you tonight

Peter left to talk to Captain Hook, once he made sure Jake was fast asleep before leaving and whispered "I'll be back Jake, so don't worry"

Captain Hook sat in the cabin of his ship, Right now he was thinking of what had happen with that little confrontation he had with Jake at Never Peak Mountain, Apparently something occurred to him in his own mind during that little confrontation. But he had no idea why, But he had another thought...?Why did he hurt Jake like that? I mean he wanted to have revenge on Jake, but he still had no idea why he would go that far, Was it just because he was a black heart villain? Or was his anger controlling him for some reason? It was hard to say

as Captain Hook was deep in his thoughts, he didn't know that someone was watching him from the window, Then suddenly, that someone jumped through the window, startling Hook. "What in blunder?!" That's when Hook turned around and saw his enemy, Peter Pan. Actually standing in Captain Hook's quarters. "Peter Pan?! What in blazes are you doing here-" Hook then stopped his sentence when he noticed the look on Peter's face... it was actually a look he had never seen before, A face of pure anger!

"Pan is everything alright?" Hook started to ask, But Peter suddenly stops him "Can it Codfish, you and I need to talk!""I am not in the mood for a conversation, Pan" Suddenly, much to Hook's shock. Peter cut him off by punching him in the face, causing him to fall over. The captain groaned. "What is your problem?! I demand to know what is the meaning of this!" He asked the boy. "You should know! This involves what you have been doing to my friend." Peter answered Hook raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"Seeing Hook pretending to be clueless only infuriated Peter even more. "Hook! I'm not in the mood for this now!" But the captain just scoffed as he got up. "Neither am I! So off! Off of me ship-" "I'm not leaving Hook! Not until I get some answers out of you." Hook groaned again. "Fine! Make this quick!" Peter took a deep breath, and began to talk, "You know, throughout the years we've known one another. I've known you as a sneaky codfish always wanting to have things his way, and always tried to capture me forever!, but I wouldn't understand that you hurt my friend like this, I mean using your hook on Jake and making him almost faint from what you did to him" Hook was shocked. Peter knew?! "Me? Harm Jake? Why, I did no such thing. I may be a sneaky one, but I wouldn't go that far."That only made Peter even more furious. "Don't you lie to me Hook! I know the truth, Jake told me about all of this" That's when Hook knew that the boy was serious about this. Now he was mad.

"I told that worthless brat not to tell anybody, but he was too stupid to listen-"But Peter cut him off again by shouting, having heard what he called Jake. "How dare you call Jake worthless?!" He growled. But still. It was time I thought that boy needed a lesson. And then next time he will learn to stay out of me way! However, Peter only frowned deeper Cause what Hook did was still inexcusable! Speaking of Hook, he just glared at the boy. Peter glared at him even harder, and he began to rant at him again. "That's what I don't like about you Hook, refusing to accept defeat like a man. And taking the cowardly way out by harming your own adversary like Jake. You practically nearly killed him with what you did to him."The captain looked offended. "You think what I did to that puny brat was COWARDLY? that brat had it coming to him, But Peter had to protest about that as he has finally had enough as he exploded

 **"You Don't Understand The Whole Point Of All This! I Am Saying That If You Ever Try To Harm Jake Ever Again, Then I'll Show You No Mercy!** " Now Hook was a little afraid. "Very well... I promise to never ever lay a hand on Jake again."But Peter still glared at him as he concluded his rant. "You better make sure you keep true to your word Hook. Or else, I'll have to cut you up and feed the rest of you to ol' Tick Tock Croc."Hook yelped. "Don't you dare even speak like that! I won't lay a hand or hook on your puny pirate friend." He placed his hook over his heart. Peter huffed. "It better be that way, codfish."With that, Peter began to leave, but before he did. "Oh, and before I go." With a mischievous grin, he pulled Hook's hat over his eyes and flew off laughing. Hook pulled up his hat and glares at Peter. "Blast you Pan, you always do that to me." But as soon as Peter was far away, Hook then grinned evilly as he sat down. For what Peter didn't know is that, Hook was now going to have to punish Jake for exposing the secret. But this time, he'll make sure Peter doesn't even know about it much this time. The sneaky captain chuckled as he looked at a photo of Jake on the wall, talking to it as if Jake was actually there. "Well puny pirate, I tried to warn you about what would happen if the secret got out. Guess it's time Captain Hook shows you the true meaning of misery."

The next day... Jake woke up and stretched as he got up out of bed and saw that Peter had come in "you look better now Jake" said Peter "just a little Peter" said Jake as he was still a little sore, Peter had brought Jake's breakfast in as Jake slept in, and missed breakfast with the others "we have a great day planned for us" said Peter "what is it?" asked Jake "we're going to Never Land for some fun, we are going to **Pirates Plunge, Butterflies Bluff** for lunch and a game of of hide and seek" said Peter as Peter helped Jake get ready and put a new bandage on Jake before helping put Jake's shirt on, Jake look a little stress out as he thought "uh, what if Captain Hook was on Never Land" Peter saw Jake "don't worry Jake I'm going to stay right beside you" as they court up to Izzy, Cubby and Skully who were on Bucky

as they reached Shipwreck Beach, Jake saw the Jolly Roger near by and Captain Hook walked off, "Well, well, well. I see that those puny pirates and Peter Pan are already here." Too late. Jake's blood ran cold when he and his crew saw the Jolly Roger had already land hoed. Hook had walked off the ship and towards the crew... towards Jake. "Uh... ahoy, Captain Hook." Jake greeted, trying his best to not look scared, even as Hook sent him an evil glare. "What brings you here? "I need to speak to you, boy... alone." Was the cranky old crook's response _I'm doomed._ Jake thought miserably. "Um... what about?" He asked."Private business. That's what." said Captain Hook "Oh... okay." said Jake behind Peter, Peter looked at Captain Hook and then at Jake with concern "Hook what do you want to talk about to Jake" said Peter knowing something was up

"It's nothing that concern you, Pan" said Captain Hook and then looked at Jake again "if it concerns Jake's safety it does" said Peter, "I just want to talk alone, just talk" said Captain Hook as Jake looked at Peter"I'm fine, Peter, I'll call, when I finish talking" said Jake "ok Jake, but if I don't I'm coming over" said Peter letting Jake go with Captain Hook

With that, the pirate boy followed the captain into the forest. As he did, he got more and more frantic. What was Hook going to say to him? Something bad, no doubt. Soon, Hook led Jake to a small cave near a cliff, then He turned to the boy and glared. "What did you tell them?" _Uh oh..._ Jake thought. "Uh... what do you mean?" He asked, pretending to not know."You know exactly what I'm talking about, boy! What did you tell your little friends?!" Hook asked again, with a little more force that made Jake flinch. This guy was on to him, and on to him hard"I... I didn't tell them nothing"He said quickly, But the captain's glare on him darkened. "You little lying jellyfish! I know you told them something. I can tell by the tone of your voice, and you're sweating."It was true as Jake wiped some sweat off his forehead, and his voice was shaking

now Jake was crouching down, feeling like a scared little mouse. But Hook still wasn't fooled as he grabbed Jake by the shirt collar with his hook."You are a spineless lying jellyfish and you know it! I know you told them something! But we're doing something to make sure that you keep your mouth _shut_ this time!" Jake moaned in horror, knowing good and well what was about to happen next. Soon, he felt pain as the hook slashed his left arm. He screamed but Hook just laughed at him.

Jake scream so loud " _Help me... somebody help me... please…" it echoed through the Never Forest and to the others "thats Jake, Peter" screamed Izzy, Peter took off to find him, but Captain Hook had put some distance between them and Jake,_ It wasn't long until Hook began to beat Jake down. The pirate boy screamed in pain, as he made many attempts to get away, but he couldn't. The pain was all to much for him to handle. After about five minutes, Hook had stopped his assault on the boy, Jake was shaking. Blood and bruises covered him from head to toe. He sobbed as Hook cleaned his hook off with a hanky.

but Captain Hook didn't see someone in the shadows, just then they heard a crow "Cocka doodle doo! Cocka doodle doo!", "uh, I know that crow" said Captain Hook, _Jake looked up "P-P-Peter"cried Jake shaking as Peter walked out of the shadows to see Jake bruised, bloody and scared, as_ Peter glared at Captain Hook _, Captain Hook grabbed Jake off the floor "uh! Peter help me" cried Jake, "Jake!" cried Peter "If you want your mate safe Pan, you'll let us out"said Captain Hook, Jake gasps at Peter as he stepped aside, letting them out as Captain Hook had Jake with his hook holding him up_

 _once outside Peter looked at them "now release Jake, Codfish" yelled Peter to Captain Hook"fine!" said Captain Hook walking over to the edge of a cliff, Jake look down and then at Peter as Hook_ glared at Pan "then catch him" yelled Captain Hook letting Jake go "No! Peter help me!" cried Jake as he was falling fast, Peter looked at the Codfish "I'll deal with you later" as he flew down and grabbed Jake before Jake hit the rocks on the bottom,

once Peter court Jake and flew up and onto solid ground to see Captain Hook gone "oh, thanks Peter" sobbed Jake in Peter's arms, "your welcome Jake" said Peter softly as he flew Jake to the others, once they got to Izzy, Cubby and Skully, Izzy walked over to them and see the blood on him, "uh, are you ok, Jake ?" asked Izzy, "oh!" said Jake as Jake looked up at Peter with tiers running down his face "not now Iz, Jake's been through a lot today as it is" said Peter trying to make sure Jake doesn't stress out even more, as they went back to Bucky, Jake fell asleep in Peter's arms

once Jake awoke he found himself in Bucky's cabin and on a bed "oh! my head" said Jake feeling a bandage on his head "take it easy Jake, you need to rest" said Peter trying to clean the cuts, "uh, what happen Peter?"said Jake "you got hurt from Captain Hook Jake, but I came and sent that Codfish packing, when I saw what he did with you" said Peter as he finish bandaging Jake up

as they reached Pirate Island, Peter picked Jake up, as Jake was to sore to move and off Bucky, "you three stay out here, Jake needs his rest " said Peter as they reached the bedroom "ok Peter" said Izzy as she took the others to the kitchen and to make lunch as they couldn't go on the picnic while Jake was in a bad way, inside Jake was lying down on his bed and looked up at Peter "don't worry Jake, I'm going stay till you fill better" said Peter "thanks Peter" said Jake weakly with a slight smile on his face

after a few minutes, Izzy knocked on the door "I have Jake's lunch, Peter" said Izzy as she walked in with some soup with a glass of water on a tray and took it to Peter "thanks Izzy" said Peter as she put it down on a table before leaving, Peter rubbed Jake gently "Jake, time for lunch" said Peter as Jake tried to sit up "oh!" cried Jake from the pain "take it easy Jake" said Peter trying help Jake sit up, Jake was to sore to move so Peter had to help Jake with his lunch, and then gave Jake some water , "thanks" whispered Jake before falling asleep and Peter went back to the others, "Iz I have to talk to someone but I'll be back soon, but till then your in charge and I want you to keep a close eye on Jake and call me if he needs me" said Peter "right Peter" said Izzy as Peter flew out as Izzy turned to Cubby and Skully "now Jake's asleep and he needs his rest so no-ones to go in there, but only me to check on him" said Izzy "ok Izzy" they both said together

Peter flew back to the Jolly Roger more angry then before "Codfish, where are you?" yelled Peter as Captain Hook stepped out of his cabin to see Peter Pan on deck "what is it?" said Captain Hook "you know why I'm here, I told you to stay away from Jake" screamed Peter "why I never, hurt him like that badly" said Captain Hook "you did much more than that, Codfish, he can bearably stand up after what you did" said Peter in an angry tone " If you come even a step near Jake or his friends, I'll do the same to you or worse" Peter continued to say "I mean it Hook" said Peter, before flying off to help others on Never Land

but Peter wasn't a wear that Hook's crew had left the Jolly Roger and once Peter left, Hook took off to catch up to his crew and to Pirate Island "huff, I'll show you Pan" scoffed Captain Hook "no-one talks to me like that, and for Jake he'll pay big time"

Izzy went to check on Jake, who just woke up "Jake, how are you?" said Izzy "oh, a little thirsty Iz" said Jake as he sat up Izzy grabbed the water on the bench and held to Jake's mouth "oh, let me help you" said Izzy holding Jake up and holding the glass as Jake couldn't himself as his arms were still to sore to move, just then Skully called "Captain Hook's heading this way" from the lookout "what does that pirate want now?" said Jake looking scared, as the others had shut the hide-out up and headed back to Jake "don't worry Jake, Hook won't be able to get inside" said Izzy, "uh, where's Peter?" asked Cubby, Jake was scared to hear that as Izzy turned to Cubby "I told you not to say that, Cubby" said Izzy

outside Captain Hook was on Pirate Island Beach, "once we find a way in, Jake's going to pay, big time " said Captain Hook, but he didn't see a small parrot looking down in a near by tree "I have to tell the others" whispered Skully as he flew inside without Captain Hook and his crew seeing him and shutting the trap door and raced to the others "Izzy, Captain Hook's crew and Captain Hook are trying to get inside" Skully continued to say "Hook's trying to get Jake as well"said Skully, Jake looked really scare now "uh, why can't he leave me alone" said Jake

Izzy looked at Jake and then at his clock, it showed 2o'clock "Peter should be hear soon" said Izzy "I wish he was hear now" said Jake shaking Skully flew to Jake "we'll keep you safe" said Skully, outside Peter had come back to Pirate Island to see that the Codfish was on Pirate Island Beach, "what's that Codfish doing here?" whispered Peter to himself, he knew his pirate crew were stuck inside as long as Captain Hook was outside on the beach "I want to get inside now?" shouted Captain Hook, when Peter heard that he knew he had to get to Jake's crew now, Peter saw his chance and flew to a secret door hidden in the bushes, once inside he shut it then looked for his crew "Jake, Iz, Cubby, Skully were are you?" "over here, Peter" called Izzy from the bedroom, Peter flew in to see Jake shaking in his bed "don't worry I'm going to get you guys out to safety" said Peter , "but how, P-P-Peter" said Jake still a little shaky, "I put a secret path in" said Peter, Peter picked up Jake as the others just looked at Peter "where is this path, Peter" said Izzy "your standing on it" said Peter as Izzy stepped back before opening the trap door "It's open Peter" said Izzy

"this tunnels dark" said Jake in Peters arms "don't worry, Brightly came to" said Cubby as Brightly lit up for Cubby as he was scare of the dark but didn't show it, Peter soon came to the end of the tunnel and popped up the hatch and peered out "the coast is clear" said Peter to Izzy and the others, Peter stood aside with Jake as Izzy then Cubby climbed out and ran for the bushes "your next Skully" said Jake in Peter's arms, Skully had a close call as Mr Smee turned his way but looked down to fix his shoe

Peter looked at Jake "its our turn Jake" said Peter softly to Jake as he flew up and out, just that second Captain Hook turned around, but Peter had flew into a near by tree with Jake "that was close" whispered Jake to Peter, Peter just looked at Jake and then to the bush were the others hid to see they were safe, as Captain Hook turned and walked back to his crew, Peter flew Jake to the others

once Peter got to the others, he put Jake down for a second "now what are we going to do?" said Jake looking at Peter, "oh! Izzy and Cubby we need to fight off the pirates" said Peter as Jake stood up "what about me Peter, I want to help to" said Jake who was just able to stand up and move "ok Jake but stay close" said Peter

as a battle had started, Peter faced Captain Hook in battle as Jake watch nearby "Codfish, I said for you to stay away from here" shouted Peter, but later Peter didn't see Hook disappear from in front of him and behind Jake "oh Peter help!" cried Jake in pain and fell down Peter heard then saw Jake on the ground cringing and saw Captain Hook smirking "leave Jake out of this Codfish" shouted Peter really mad now that Jake was hurt, the others stopped battling to see Peter yelling out and knew it was a battle between Peter and Captain Hook now

Peter won the battle as Captain Hook scoffed off mad he'd lost again as he's crew followed him to the Jolly Roger, once Hook had left Peter turned to Jake and picked him up carefully and saw a cut on his back were Hook's hook ripped Jake shirt "that cut needs stitching up" said Peter as he took Jake inside, Peter looked at Izzy and Cubby walk in with a few small cuts and bruises from the fight while he stitched Jake back up "you two sit down, I'll take care of you in a minute" said Peter finishing stitching Jake up and put a new shirt on Jake and then cleaned the cuts and bruises the others got "I'm staying till Jake's better" said Peter, and the children smiled at that


	2. Chapter 2,Izzy's troubling thoughts

It was a week after Jake's trouble with Hook, Izzy still wasn't shore how Jake was after the the whole thing with being hurt by Hook, so she went up to Jake and asked him " how are you Jake?", "I'm fine, why Izzy" asked Jake "I just wanted to know" said Izzy as she looked at Jake, "Iz, why don't we go adventuring" said Jake changing topics

they walked to Bucky were Cubby and Skully were waiting for them, "hi Jake, hi Izzy" said Cubby from Bucky "hi Cubs" said Izzy as she followed Jake aboard Bucky as they set off to Never Land, but Izzy kept looking over to Jake who was holding Bucky's wheel, Cubby saw Izzy looking over to Jake, "iz, what's wrong" said Cubby, "uh, do you remember all the things Hook tried to do to Jake last week?" said Izzy so softly so Jake couldn't hear as she spoke, Cubby looked over to Jake and then at Izzy "yeah, being hurt from hook's hook and being ripped open by Hook" said Cubby, "yeah, I'm just worried if Hook my still want revenge, and for Jake he's still shaken up by it" said Izzy as she looked over to Jake, "what do you mean Iz?" asked Skully landing next to her, "I mean he's got a worried look on his face every time he heads back to Never Land" said Izzy before they landed at shipwreck beach

"lets go, mates" said Jake walking over to his friends "ok Jake" said Cubby walking off after Jake, then Skully and then finely Izzy, who was still worried about Jake as they set off on an adventure and maybe some new treasure, as they were exploring

meanwhile Captain Hook was in his cabin looking out the window at Never Land and straight at shipwreck beach, when he saw Jake and his mates walk onto shipwreck beach, "what are those brats doing in Never Land today" thought Captain Hook, as he looked closer at Jake with his scope, "uh, looks like Jake's still a little bit frighted after last week" said Hook with a smirk as he called to Mr Smee

"Mr Smee, come here!" hook cried out, "yes Captain" said Mr Smee walking into Hook's cabin "we are going to follow Jake's crew, tell Bones and Sharkey to get every thing ready, we are heading to Never Land" said Captain Hook as they left the cabin

on shipwreck beach, Izzy found some new shells for her collection back at Pirate Island, "wow Iz, you found some good ones today" said Jake, as Jake walked over, looking nervese, Jake was looking around to make shore that the Codfish wasn't anywhere nearby him or his mates as he didn't want to get hurt again by Hook while they were on Never Land, "yeah I think this will do as she picked up her bucket

as Cubby and Skully walked up to the two of them, "we thought we could go to pirates plunge, for a bit of a swim as it so hot" said Cubby, "right then lets go" said Jake leading the way to pirates plunge, but still keeping a lookout for any trouble

Izzy was still looking at Jake looking around for any trouble, "I really hope Jake's not trying to forget about last week, but he still doesn't seem like he's self" thought Izzy as she walked on with her mates, as she spoke "Jake, you look a little nervese, Jake is every thing ok?" she asked, Jake looked at Izzy, "Iz, everything's fine, I'm just keeping an eye out for trouble" said Jake with a little bit of jitters in his voice, are you sure thats all it is, Jake" said Izzy, "yeah, Iz" said Jake

as suddenly there was a evil laughter coming from the bushes, "is that all Jake" said Hook walking out of the bushes "uh Hook, what are you doing here" asked Jake jumping in front of his mates, "oh! Jake, I was only seeing what you guys were up to" said Hook with a smirk, "oh really Hook, thats all" said Jake, when suddenly everything went black, and Izzy saw Jake was out cold as she was grabbed up by Bones and Skully and Cubby were tied up and taken away, "Jake" called Izzy as she was taken away by Bones, Jake was not moving from being out cold, "what about Jake?, Captain" asked Mr Smee, "leave him here, he'll come to us" said Hook as he left Jake out cold on the ground

meanwhile Peter was on his way to check how his mates were after what happened last week, and had dis-sided to check in on them at least once a week to see how they were doing, the next sight he saw while flying over Never Land shocked him, it was Jake still on the ground with bruises on him, but a small grown was heard as Peter heard Jake, "oh, what happened?" as Peter flew down to Jake, as Jake started to move and slowly get up, "Jake? what happened to you?" said Peter as he landed by Jake, Jake looked to see Peter, then looked around as he said "Iz, Cubby, Skully, where are you?", "Jake its just you here, the others aren't here?" said Peter worried about Jake

Jake just sat on the ground after hearing Peter and looking down, as a memory came back to him, it was Izzy, Cubby and Skully looking scared, Jake jumping in front of them when seeing Hook, as he end up being hit, and falling, everything going black,then a voice that sounded like Izzy in his head through the darkness, "Jake" and then two more "what about Jake?, Captain", leave him here, he'll come to us", then Jake looked up to see Peter and mumbled softly a name to Peter, "Hook"

Peter looked at Jake as he heard Jake say "Hook", "what about Hook?" asked Peter looking at Jake, Jake looked back at Peter "uh Hook, did this to me, and he's got the others, Peter" said Jake shaking as he looked scared, Peter looked mad and then spoke to Jake, "I'll help you rescue them, Jake", as Peter put a hand on Jake's shoulder, as Jake looked at Peter, "thanks Peter"said Jake feeling a bit better as they flew to the Jolly Roger

on the Jolly Roger, Izzy, Cubby and Skully were looking scared, "I'm wondering if Jake's ok" thought Izzy as she, Cubby and Skully were tossed into a cell, "let us out of here" cried Cubby as the door shut on them, "not till I get Jake" said Hook as he walked straight out of the room, "Iz, are we going to get out of here" said Cubby worried, as she looked at Skullly and Cubby, "we will see" said Izzy, as she tried to cheer them up the best way she knew how

outside the Jolly Roger, Jake and Peter flew over and Peter crowed, as Captain Hook saw from the deck of the Jolly Roger to see Jake and thought he had them all till he heard Peter's crow, "not him, its Pan" said Hook, "stop them" yelled Hook to his men, Peter saw cannonballs fly at them fast and pushed Jake out of the way, thats was close one Peter" said Jake, "I wouldn't let you get hurt pal" said Peter flying beside Jake now

but another cannonball flew to them, but Jake got hit "ah, Peter" cried Jake slipping out of the air, "Jake" cried Peter flying down and grabbing Jake as Peter landed on the deck of the Jolly Roger with Jake, "Jake stay close to me" said Peter as he walked to a door after seeing no sign of the Codfish and the pirates anywhere on deck

Izzy could hear something happening on the top deck of the Jolly Roger, "guys I think we have help" said Izzy "who?" asked Skully and Cubby together, as they heard a crow they knew, "Peter" they said together, "if Peter is here, Jake is hopefully ok and is with Peter" said Izzy, as they smiled a little as they then heard Jake's crow next and their smiles grew big, "Jake he's ok" they said together

on top, Jake had got passed the pirates thanks to Peter keeping them at bay, "I know my mates are here somewhere as he looked down stairs and was checking every door he came across, till he came to a door with a sign saying prison, "this must be the door" thought Jake as he opened it, then he saw Izzy, Cubby and Skully locked into a cell

"Jake, look out" cried Izzy as a net fell down on Jake after he opened the door to the prison, "what?" cried Jake as he was tangled up in the net, as he heard evil laughter coming from behind him, "Hook!" screamed Jake as loud as he could so Peter could hear him as Hook shut the door to the prison

Peter was pushing the last pirate over when he heard Jake cry out "Hook!" and flew down stairs to find Jake and the rest of his mates as fast as he could

Hook had Jake's net and tossed him into a cage with Izzy, while he kept Cubby and Skully in the cell, "you two are coming with me" said Hook as he left the prison, "I have you now" said Peter entering the prison a minute to late, but saw Cubby and Skully in a cell, "Peter" they cried, when they saw him

"Cubby, Skully are you all right?, were is Jake and Izzy?" asked Peter opening the cell door with his dagger, "Hook took them away a moment ago before you found us" said Cubby, don't worry guys I will find them" said Peter making sure they were safe on Bucky before flying off

Jake and Izzy found themselves at Skull Rock, "now Izzy will you give me that pixie dust bag" said Hook, "not a chance Hook, she won't" said Jake being held up by Sharky , "shut your trap, brat" said Hook looking at Jake "now Izzy dear, the pixie dust please" said Hook "no way, Hook" said Izzy trying to be brave, "ok Sharky cut Jake, now every time, missy here holds back" ordered Hook, "Izzy, don't worry about me, I'll be fine" said Jake, "I told you to hold your mouth shut" said Hook grabbing Jake from Sharky then tossing him onto Izzy who still wouldn't give it to Hook, maybe you need some hard treatment

Izzy and Jake just looked at each other, as Captain Hook was moving towards Izzy with his hook, "Iz look out" cried Jake, as he jumped in front of Izzy but Jake got cut on his arm by Hook, "No! my arm" screamed Jake when he saw Captain Hook's hook cut him with blood running from it as Hook removed his hook, when he had pushed Izzy out of the way

meanwhile Peter was trying to find his friends as he heard a cry he knew, "No! my arm", "thats Jake" said Peter, as he turned to Skull Rock and flew as fast as he could to Jake and Izzy, who were in really big danger now

Hook looked who he got with his hook, he thought he had got Izzy, but he had cut Jake, "serves you right boy, for getting in the way" said Hook and turned back to Izzy "now missy, the pixie dust, please" said Hook, "no! I won't give it to you" said Izzy being held by Bones and Sharky had grabbed Jake to keep him from getting in the way again, "is that so" said Hook as his Hook scraped Izzy's cheek, as she shed a tier, "no Iz" cried Jake seeing blood run from the scrape "leave her alone Hook" cried Jake, "so Jake, I got a weak spot of yours, you really don't like your friends getting hurt, including little Izzy here" said Hook with a smirk on his face, then scraped Izzy's cheek again "no Iz" screamed Jake trying to get out of Sharky's grasp, but making the cut on his arm get worse, as Sharky pulled Jake's sore arm behind his back, "ahh! my arm" screamed Jake, as Hook had done four more scrapes on Izzy

suddenly there was a crowing sound, "I know that crow anywhere" said Hook "It's Pan", Jake and Izzy were in pain, Jake's arm really hurt and Izzy had about six scrapes on her now bleeding face,

as Peter landed he saw the painful and crying looks on his friends faces and knew they were in pain, he could see the scrapes on Izzy's face, but Jake's arm was being held behind his back by Sharky, so tight in his hand that it made Jake cry as well

Peter looked at the Codfish, "let my friends go" cried Peter, "never Pan" said Hook looking over at Sharky holding Jake, Sharky twisted Jake's arm, as Jake screamed "no my arm, that hurts, Peter! help me" and let out more tiers, as Peter saw

"Codfish, this is between us, let my friends go" said Peter getting his dagger out and Hook got his sword out as a fight started up, as Peter and Hook raced up and down Skull Rock, while the group watched on, "come on Peter" cried Jake and Izzy still being held by Sharky and Bones

suddenly there was a ticking sound from the water, "it can't be him" screamed Hook as he saw Tick Tock Croc coming for him "men lets get out of here" cried Hook running off with his men behind him who let go of Jake and Izzy with Tick Tock following the Captain

Peter flew to his friends and saw Izzy's scrapes on her face, but could finally see Jake's arm and the cut that was huge and running down his arm and Jake's arm was swollen, from were Sharky held Jake tight behind his back

Peter touched Jake's arm, "don't Peter that hurts" cried Jake, now holding his arm close, "looks like it my be broken, Jake" said Peter, as Izzy saw " Jake can't fly with his arm like that, Peter" walking over to them and removing Jake's red bandanna off his head and turning it into a sling to hold his arm, "I know that Izzy's" said Peter picking up Jake and flying out of Skull Rock and back to Pirate Island with Izzy following them close behind

once they got to Pirate Island Jake was sitting on his bed and Izzy on her's, as Peter had the first aid kit, Peter only had to put bandaids on Izzy's scrapes, but for Jake he had to get stitches to close the cut and a bandage wrap around it and Peter put Jake's arm into a proper sling

"thanks, Peter" said Jake as he was able to get off his bed, "your welcome pal, now I want you to take it easy" said Peter, Jake just remembered something "uh, who's going to take command, Peter" asked Jake, "I will" said Peter as he didn't want to leave them, while they were hurt


End file.
